


Shape of You

by challengeaccepted



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Bona Fide Dog Dicks, Doggy Style, M/M, That's Right Fam, To Go With the Dog Dicks, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/challengeaccepted/pseuds/challengeaccepted
Summary: Ignoct werewolf sex for a prompt on the kinkmeme.





	Shape of You

To say he was appalled by his own foolishness was an understatement. Simply because he'd been looking after Noctis for the past sixteen years in all respects, seeing him through the transformations that began during an already-awkward puberty, Ignis had believed he would always be adequately prepared to deal with Noctis in any form, wolf or no.

As he had realized rather quickly at the start of the evening, however, the recent shift in their relationship from prince and adviser to something more romantic had altered the dynamic between them in this regard as well. No longer content to sit placidly and nap at Ignis' side throughout the night, Noctis was simply _refusing_ to leave him alone-- somehow even more affectionate as a wolf than as a human, as if the change in form had erased the shyness that pervaded every tentative brush of fingers and soft, closed-mouth kiss. The night had barely started, and already Noctis had licked every inch of uncovered skin on Ignis' body and nuzzled repeatedly at his neck, armpits, and-- scandalously-- his crotch. Noctis had even followed him to the _bathroom_ and attempted to add his own urine to Ignis', marking their territory together, before Ignis could flush it away. If Ignis didn't know any better, he'd think Noctis was trying to mate with him. 

It was far from necessary, as most everyone at the Citadel knew the two of them were now intimately involved, and in any case it was a ludicrous thought. Even if the intent was there-- and Ignis still had very little idea how lupine cognition worked, despite ten years of Noctis' quarterly transformations-- it wasn't as if it was physically possible. Best not to think too hard about it; Ignis chalked it up to instinct and returned to his paperwork, a faint heat palpable in his cheeks. 

"Noct, please," he said several minutes later, warding off his boyfriend for the hundredth time with a firm hand against his snout. "It's important I get this paperwork done so I can move on to yours, as you're obviously in no condition to do anything remotely useful tonight."

Noctis made a whining noise deep in his throat. He retreated for several minutes, long enough for Ignis to finish up his current report and tuck it away in his briefcase, then came back to nuzzle Ignis' face, knocking his spectacles askew. His rough tongue came out to lick Ignis' face, smearing saliva across already-damp skin and the lenses of his spectacles, and this time Ignis did push him away, a little rougher than he'd intended.

" _Noctis,_ " he said, beginning to feel a bit tetchy; Noctis immediately hung his head, ears flat, and Ignis felt a faint wave of guilt but persevered nonetheless. "Please. You're extremely distracting-- if you don't behave, I'll have to go elsewhere to work."

Perhaps Ignis was imagining it, but he could have sworn he heard Noctis snort at that. They both knew Ignis would never leave Noctis unattended during his transformation, but an empty threat still carried weight. After a moment Noctis' eyes fell closed and he whined softly, pressing his muzzle gently against Ignis' cheek.

"Yes, I know you're bored," said Ignis, "but the council vote is in two days, and wolf or not, they'll expect you to be prepared." Another snort, and this time it was clear Noctis was doing it on purpose. "Alright," Ignis relented. "Behave for the next forty minutes, and then we'll take a break."

Noctis nodded, punctuating his assent with a final lick to Ignis' jaw before turning and curling up against him in a loose circle. Ignis dropped his hand to Noctis' head, scratching at the fur between his ears; Noctis whined happily and tilted his head this way and that, but otherwise managed to restrain himself. Not for the first time Ignis gave thanks that Noctis' disposition in wolf form so closely mirrored that of his human form; had Ignis been forced to deal with, say, Prompto as a wolf, he was certain he would have flung himself off the balcony within half an hour. Noctis could be playful and teasing at times, but he did it with an economy of emotion quite unlike Prompto's effusive nature, and most importantly Noctis understood when it was time to buckle down and focus on results.

Forty minutes went by in a flash, and Noctis seemed to have fallen into a light doze. When Ignis put his pen down with a click, however, Noctis' ears perked up immediately, and Ignis had just enough time to remove his spectacles before Noctis was pouncing on him, knocking him off the sofa into the plush carpet and dropping his not-insignificant weight on top of him, panting and wriggling against him with delight.

"Goodness," said Ignis, feeling slightly foolish for having such a one-sided conversation. "Is this how things are going to be from now on?" Noctis barked once, a small but affirmative yip, and Ignis groaned. "I suppose I'll have to budget my time more wisely around your shifts."

They played like that for a while, unrestrained and playful, rolling around on the carpet-- the furniture having been moved a safe distance away some hours earlier-- and it was with utmost reluctance that Ignis announced that break time had ended. The pattern repeated until Ignis had finished the last of his reports and moved onto Noctis', and by the time he was finished with those it was nearly half after midnight. 

"Bedtime," said Ignis, nudging the dozing wolf by his side. He got himself ready for bed, Noctis pressed to his side in the bathroom as he brushed his teeth and washed his face. The routine was comfortable and domestic, the only real deviation from the norm being Noctis' lupine form and their settling down on the sofa in the living room instead of in Noctis' bedroom, the idea of tucking a wolf into bed utterly laughable. 

"Good night, Noct," Ignis said. He received a lick and a contented whine as his response and quickly drifted off to sleep.

 

*****

 

It was still dark outside when Ignis awoke, painfully hard where he was pressed against Noctis. He'd been rutting against him in his sleep, he realized-- his hips were still moving forward even as his brain caught up to the fact he was now awake. It wasn't an unusual occurrence ever since they had started sleeping together, but it was the _reason_ for Ignis' arousal that made the heat rise in his face. He had been dreaming, mind still fuzzy with vague images of sex and skin. 

And fur. 

And fangs. 

And claws.

It was too much to hope Noctis was still asleep. Ignis could feel Noctis burrowing against him, nosing under his chin in concern. He licked Ignis' chin, clearly attempting to comfort him, but Ignis drew away from Noctis before he could stop himself. 

Noctis looked at him with such obvious anxiety in his lupine face that Ignis felt instantly ashamed. "It's not you," he said, although in all honesty it was-- just not the way Noctis thought. "I apologize for waking you. Please go back to sleep."

Noctis, the stubborn boy, refused to heed his demand and lie back down. Instead, Noctis continued to lick his face and neck, his paws gently raking Ignis' chest, and to his horror Ignis only felt himself grow more and more aroused. Mastering the culinary arts required an excellent olfactory sense and Ignis could _smell_ it on himself, which meant Noctis could surely smell it too. Ignis felt himself filling with utmost shame-- was he truly the kind of sexual deviant that would need to be put on a registry and banned from the zoo?

No, he concluded after a brief moment of reflection; he wasn't attracted to wolves. He was attracted to _Noctis,_ and apparently whichever form Noctis was currently in had no impact on said attraction.

"Noct," he said, and waited for Noctis to draw back, ears pricked and attentive. "Would you... Have you ever thought about... " He couldn't say it while looking at Noctis, so he shut his eyes and tried again. "About... sex?"

Noctis managed to convey his confusion through the faint, sleepy whimper that emanated from his throat. He probably thought Ignis had meant sex in general, which the two of them had had a great deal of in the last two months, therefore making it a fairly stupid question for Ignis to ask. Even before he and Noctis had confessed their feelings, Noctis had been no stranger to the kinds of frank sexual discussions that took place among regular high schoolers. As sheltered as Ignis had been, practically raised within the Citadel itself, it was possible Noctis knew more about sex than he.

"I meant... sex with _me,_ " Ignis said in a whisper, before opening his eyes. "While you're... like this." 

Noctis' entire body stiffened up. His eyes widened to a degree that would have been comical, and his ears began twitching, as if he couldn't decide how to feel. 

"Forgive me," said Ignis. "It was just a thought, your Highness. No need to dwell on it any further." 

Noctis leaned forward and bumped Ignis' chin with his nose, causing Ignis to look up. Noctis growled low in his throat, then pushed his snout roughly against Ignis' neck, then moved down to his crotch, and finally nosed between Ignis' legs as low as he could go, nearly over his clothed entrance. When Ignis just stared at him, Noctis made the very human motion of rolling his eyes then nuzzled again at Ignis' lap.

"Noct," said Ignis. He was feeling breathless. "Will you?"

Noctis couldn't answer in words, but the look in his eyes was more than confirmation enough. Ignis lowered himself to the carpet and Noctis watched him with mild interest, ears twitching slightly. Ignis felt rather awkward, but he forged ahead, bringing his forearms up to his chest and lifting his feet off the floor so that his legs were bent in midair. It must have looked ridiculous, but he was sure Noctis' lupine instincts recognized his posture for what it was-- submission, an invitation for Noctis to pounce.

Each individual varied by size, but on the whole werewolves tended to be larger than their animal counterpart-- Noctis' transformed body was nearly six feet in length, not including his impressive tail, and eminently powerful. Ignis felt the breath nearly knocked out of him as Noctis pinned him down to the floor, standing over him in a way that would terrify any normal person. Noctis did nothing but pant savagely for a few moments, then started to lick and nuzzle at Ignis' face. Ignis squirmed underneath him-- it was almost like the play they'd engaged in earlier, but this time with a dark, sensual intent on both sides.

If it had been Gladio's wolf above him, all nine feet of savage muscle and bristly chocolate-brown fur, Ignis would have been reaching into the armory for a weapon, in genuine fear for his life. But with Noctis he wasn't scared. This was the man he loved and trusted more than anybody else in all of Eos-- there was no possible way Noctis could hurt him, even unintentionally.

Ignis set about trying to remove his clothes, but of course Noctis couldn't help him and it was difficult to strip whilst pinned underneath seventy kilos of royal werewolf. Ignis managed to shrug out of his shirt, and Noctis finally seemed to figure out what he was doing-- he stepped back slightly so Ignis could strip off his pants and underwear, making soft growling noises as he waited. 

Naked, face and neck wet with Noctis' saliva, Ignis lay back down in the same position as before. Noctis insinuated himself between Ignis' legs then licked at his face a few more times before moving downward. His tongue rasped roughly over Ignis' chest-- too broad for sophisticated technique, but Ignis felt his nipples harden stiffly nonetheless. Noctis licked across Ignis' torso and hips, then a few times over his cock-- it felt _wonderful,_ so delightfully wrong and not-wrong at the same time. 

His cock sprung to full hardness as Noctis laved at it with his sandpapery tongue, smearing Ignis' precum across his stomach. It was quite unlike the sensation of Noctis' usual teasing kitten licks as he blew Ignis in his normal form-- a sensation so novel Ignis was afraid he might burst prematurely and this whole thing would be over too soon, so he gently pushed Noctis' muzzle to the side and ignored his whine of denial.

Ignis levered himself up under Noctis' watchful expression and turned over onto his hands and knees, presenting himself to Noctis, the way a female wolf would present to a male. He felt utterly exposed and almost humiliated with his face in the carpet and his hole on full display. The air was cool on his wet cock as it dangled between his legs and then turned warm as Noctis breathed out against him, and Ignis gasped at the feeling of Noctis' snout against his rear, the colder tip of his nose surrounded by coarse fur. 

Noctis sniffed several times, moving down to nose at Ignis' scrotum, then back up to the cleft. Ignis felt Noctis begin to lick him again, sloppily but in earnest. The wolf's tongue was rougher and less precise than Noctis' tongue but no less effective at sending sparks through his body. Ignis moaned as he pushed back into the contact, and Noctis let out a soft whine too, sounding more like his human self than any canine. 

Ignis wondered what this was doing for Noctis-- whether it was turning him on despite the extreme taboo, or _because_ of it. They had only just begun to start delving into kink in the bedroom, but it was already apparent that Noctis' taste skewed far from vanilla, and Ignis had his own unusual proclivities and a stubborn streak that refused to let him back down from a challenge. This was something wholly different, however-- would Noctis be able to look him in the eyes once he'd shifted back? Normally Ignis would never do risk anything with the stakes so high, but for some reason he was sure Noctis knew exactly what was happening, and wanted it to happen.

"Noct, wait," said Ignis. He flung a hand to the side and searched under the sofa for the tube of Vaseline they'd left there several days before. Tearing it open, he reached behind himself with one hand, prepping himself clumsily; he should have done this sooner, but he supposed he could be forgiven for being so distracted. He turned and gave Noctis' penis a considerable costing of lube-- it felt strangely limp in his hand, quite unlike the firm weight of Noctis' normal erection. Even so its length sent a frisson of apprehension through Ignis' body-- _could_ he take it? He desperately wanted to, but desire was one thing-- in wolf form Noctis' cock was so large Ignis felt his insides cramp just looking at it. 

No matter-- he had to try.

"I'm ready," said Ignis, turning back on his elbows, but Noctis didn't move. Looking over his shoulder, Ignis met Noctis' eyes-- he looked nervous and stiff, almost frightened. Ignis put on his most reassuring tone, and reached an arm back to stroke Noctis' fur, his hand landing awkwardly near Noctis' face. 

"I know you're considerably larger in this form, but trust me, Noct, I've taken more," he said. "It'll be alright-- I know what I'm doing."

Ignis' neck was getting tired, so he turned to face forward, and felt a large weight settle over his lower half. Noctis had moved to stand on his hind legs, front legs grasping at Ignis' hips as he growled and rutted against him. His claws left scratches on Ignis' flanks and thighs, and with each sting of pain Ignis felt his erection twitch. 

"Noct," said Ignis, growing impatient despite himself. It was terribly awkward to be the only one talking during this encounter, but Noctis could do little more than growl and whine, and he was taking it slowly, responding to Ignis' direction. He must have been afraid he'd hurt Ignis-- it wasn't out of the realm of possibility, but Ignis believed in hard-won pleasure, and he'd undergone worse in pursuit of far less satisfying outcomes. The threesome with Libertus and Crowe, for example, and the rollercoaster of an affair he'd had with Nyx-- at least with Noctis it would be someone Ignis loved.

The first touch of Noctis' penis against him made Ignis nearly jerk away, but he was held in place by the tips of Noctis' claws, digging sharply into his skin. Ignis' breaths came quick and shallow, and he quivered with anticipation. He had to be ready-- it was unlikely he'd get another chance if things went wrong.

He gasped as the tip of Noctis' penis sunk into him. It felt familiar and unfamiliar at once-- more tapered than the rounded tip of a human cock but with the same feeling of slow, intrusive pressure. Another inch sunk inside and then Noctis paused, seemingly waiting for Ignis' signal, so Ignis pushed back against him impatiently.

"More, Noct. I won't break."

Noctis brought his head down and licked the back of Ignis' neck before pressing his muzzle to the skin, the closest he could get to a kiss. Ignis felt his heart brimming with love, and he had just opened his mouth to say something reassuring when Noctis pushed in another few inches and Ignis' words turned into a shout.

Immediately Noctis halted. Ignis was grateful for the pause, as it gave him time to adjust to the sudden stretch. So far it wasn't _that_ unusual-- Ignis owned a vast collection of toys capable of evoking a wide variety of sensations, some of them even decidedly, hmm... exotic in design. If he had known he'd one day be in this situation, he might've gone for canine over aquatic when redeeming his Bad Wyvern gift certificate, if only to greater prepare for Noctis. 

"Alright," Ignis said after several moments. "You may continue."

Noctis didn't move right away. His muzzle came back down, this time nosing under Ignis' jaw and along his neck-- lupine mating behaviors, Ignis knew, but not terribly different from the way Noctis behaved when he'd just woken up, too sleepy to curtail his affectionate gestures. Ignis tilted his head this way and that to allow Noctis better access, bringing a hand up to stroke along the handsome line of Noctis' muzzle. He hoped Noctis realized the extent of Ignis' trust in him-- something told him he already had.

A soft growl was Ignis' only indication that Noctis was planning to move. His cock slipped deeper into Ignis, who realized too late that perhaps he should have taken Noctis' measurements; his cock had seemed reasonable enough when Ignis looked at it and felt it in his hand, but having it _inside him_ was-- and his damned brain couldn't help from making a pun, even now-- a whole different beast. 

Even Gladio's enormous cock had nothing on Noctis' in this form-- Ignis could feel Noctis' penis expanding inside him like some strange creature with a mind and a will of its own. Where it had once been limp it was now rigid, filling Ignis up so much he thought he might cry from the pain, and Noctis wasn't even finished. Ignis writhed and twisted, trying his hardest to relax despite the panic creeping in at the edge of his awareness. Noctis's cock wasn't flexible like the lengthier toys in Ignis' collection, and if he went on for much longer Ignis would have to begin performing some complicated internal gymnastics in order to fit all of him inside.

"Noct--" he moaned, prepared to ask him to wait, when Noctis suddenly stopped. 

Was that it? Eight inches, perhaps nine, nothing Ignis hadn't taken before. He gave a sign of relief and tried to catch his breath-- the clenching of his muscles around Noctis had worked him to full hardness, and as Ignis coaxed his body into relaxation the fullness began to feel comfortable, even pleasurable. He pulled forward and then thrust back experimentally, and the slippery slide back onto the wolf's cock felt like bliss. Noctis seemed to be letting him set the pace, which Ignis had no objection to, but then Noctis resumed pushing forward, even though it seemed like he'd already reached the base.

The knot, Ignis realized. Noctis was trying to _knot_ him-- and he had about five seconds to decide if he wanted it to happen. Noctis wouldn't think any less of him if he refused, Ignis was quite sure, but on the other hand they'd already gotten this far, and it was only another inch or two more.

"Yes-- knot me, Noct--" he gasped out, clenching and unclenching, widening his hole for Noctis to fit his knot inside. It took several moments and the pitch of Noctis' growls began to sound frustrated, but finally the knot popped into him, plugging him up tight.

For a moment Ignis found himself hyperventilating, vision dotted with white, as he struggled to adjust-- it was nothing like he had ever felt before, and to Ignis' faint horror he realized the knot was also swelling inside him, coaxed larger and larger by the rhythmic contractions of Ignis' arse. It felt like someone had inserted a beach ball inside of him and was determinedly pumping it full, slowly but steadily, until he exploded from the pressure. 

"By the Six," he gasped, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. "Noct--"

Noctis howled, the sound rough and tender at once, and his body came down around Ignis', blanketing him with his furry warmth. His knot had finally stopped swelling, but he still thrust against Ignis' hips, his massive length scraping Ignis' prostate with every tiny movement. The mix of agony and ecstasy was indescribable-- Ignis had taken his fair share of cocks and toys in the past, with and without lube or partners, but this was beyond his experience and nearly beyond his comprehension. Nothing could possibly compare to being filled so completely and thoroughly by his mate. 

Noctis rocked against him a few more times and Ignis' orgasm hit him so hard he nearly blacked out, practically sobbing Noctis' name. When he came to he was expecting to be slumped on the floor in a puddle of his own cum, but Noctis' claws dug into his side and kept him on all fours, still fucking Ignis with small, shallow thrusts that made his arse throb with overstimulation. 

Even if Ignis had wanted to, he couldn't have gotten out of their tie-- Noctis' knot felt like the size of a grapefruit inside his hole. He clenched around Noctis desperately, trying to bring him to orgasm, but the wolf had unexpected stamina; countless minutes passed and Noctis seemed no closer to climax, and Ignis was close to screaming, pushed to his limits and over the edge.

All of a sudden Ignis felt a sharp pain in his neck-- it wasn't until he looked down and saw the red droplets on the carpet that he realized Noctis had lost control and bitten him. Noctis' tongue followed immediately after, licking up the blood from his neck in a gentle way that seemed almost apologetic. Ignis felt dizzy, not from blood loss but from the intensity of the emotions he was experiencing-- he was nearly euphoric, baring his neck against his better judgement, wishing Noctis would continue to bite him and mark him, claiming Ignis so thoroughly no-one else would ever give him a second glance.

With Noctis' cock battering his prostate, it was no time before Ignis climaxed again, spurting his cum across the bloodstained carpet. The grasping clench of his channel was what finally brought Noctis to his own orgasm; Ignis felt a hot gush of cum inside him, coating the walls of his arse and filling him up so much he could almost taste it. He was still plugged up with Noctis' knot, but the thick white cum dripped out from around it and trailed down Ignis' quivering thighs. 

Noctis made a whining noise and dragged the both of them down to the carpet. They were still tied, but Noctis brushed his paws as gently as he could across Ignis' face and chest, continuing to lick him reassuringly for the duration of their mating tie. A long time passed where Ignis was incapable of doing anything besides trying to keep his breathing even and his body relaxed-- a difficult proposition with Noctis' knot still inflated inside his arse. 

Despite that, he managed to fall into a light doze, only waking when Noctis finally withdrew his deflated knot from Ignis' abused hole, cum flooding out of him and pooling on the carpet. Ignis was too exhausted to object when Noctis dragged him close and curled against him-- they were going to regret sleeping on the floor tomorrow morning, but right now Ignis didn't have it in him to care.

 

*****

 

When Ignis awoke next it was just after sunrise. He opened his eyes, feeling incredibly sore-- to be honest, it wasn't the pleasant soreness he'd been hoping for but a dull, throbbing ache inside of him, twinging faintly with each breath. At least it wasn't a sharp pain; the last thing he needed was to have actually injured himself, and soon enough he was able to put it out of his mind and focus on just how relaxed he felt overall. A good fuck had always been the easiest way to put his mind at ease, and Ignis smiled faintly to himself, head blissfully empty-- at least until Noctis stirred beside him on the carpet, groaning with that soft human voice Ignis knew and loved.

 _Astrals._ Had last night been real? Had they actually fucked each other as human and wolf? Ignis knew even as he prayed for it all to have been a dream that it was the truth-- and Noctis' eyes, surprisingly alert for this time of day, only drove it in further.

"Iggy," said Noctis, sitting up. "Did we really...?"

Ignis found he couldn't speak, so he nodded instead. Noctis' gaze sharpened and he moved touch Ignis' face, stopping only when Ignis pulled back. 

"Are you okay?" Noctis drew in a sharp breath and Ignis could feel the worry emanating from his every pore. His gaze dropped down to the dried blood on the carpet, drawn in the heat of their lovemaking. "If I hurt you--" 

"It was nothing I didn't ask for," said Ignis.

"Iggy--"

"I wanted it," Ignis said insistently. "If anything, it was I who took advantage of you-- you've said you retain your mental clarity as a wolf, but you were obviously in no state to be making decisions of such a sort."

"Ignis," said Noctis, cutting him off with a finger to his lips. He locked gazes with Ignis, inching closer to him until their bodies were touching. Ignis could feel the heat coming off his body and smell the musky, animal scent that lingered on Noctis' skin even days after his shift. Noctis followed it up with a kiss, his lips soft and smooth against Ignis', then kissed along his jawline and down to his neck where he'd broken the skin with his fangs.

"I wanted it too, Iggy," he said. "I've wanted it since-- since before." He looked down at his hands, the hands that had been tipped with sharp claws that dug into Ignis' hips. "I used to imagine doing this for years. Even before we were together. I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing? We're both adults, and I can hardly blame you for having sexual fantasies. It would've been more unusual had you _not_ had fantasies."

"I've wanted to fuck you with my giant werewolf dick since I was sixteen," said Noctis, deadpan. "I don't think that really counts as 'usual.'"

Ignis had to concede he had a point. "You weren't allowed a typical adolescence-- your mind had to made do with what was around you. In the absence of available sexual prospects, it must have fixated on the person with whom you spent the most time. Combined with a difficult puberty and the onset of your shifts, it's no surprise all those elements came together to create such a fantasy."

"Yeah, maybe," said Noctis. His fingers crept over Ignis' skin and between his legs, his entrance still loose and wet from the night before. He swiped at the sticky river of cum that leaked from Ignis' hole and pushed it back inside, earning a gasp. "And hey-- you liked it."

"I did," Ignis said breathlessly as Noctis added a second finger with little effort. "I liked it very much."

"Sorry I'm back to normal," Noctis said, not sounding very sorry at all. He made a scooping motion with his fingers and withdrew them, covered with the wolf's cum, that he then began to lick off his fingers. "Huh. Tastes different."

"It makes sense," said Ignis; he felt himself hardening just watching Noctis' pink tongue lick up the remnants of his own climax, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by Noctis himself. "Not that I have experience comparing wolf and human semen, but it does compute."

Noctis finished cleaning the cum off his fingers and settled between Ignis' legs. "Bet you a wolf can't do this," he said, right before lowering his head; Ignis felt his thighs shake as Noctis prodded his hole with his tongue, working it open in increments as Ignis gasped and moaned. Noctis had never done this to him before, but he turned out to be a natural-- he shoved his tongue as deep into Ignis' hole as it would go, the flexible muscle winding into him and lapping up every last trace of his cum. Ignis could feel himself hurtling toward orgasm faster than he had ever thought possible.

Right as he was on the edge Noctis pulled away and Ignis heard himself whine with distress. Noctis surged up over him and muffled Ignis' whine with his mouth; Ignis could taste the wolf's cum, its flavor earthier and muskier than Noctis' usual, and he swallowed it greedily, desperate for the taste of his love. Noctis was right-- there was so much his wolf couldn't do, and kissing was at the very top of the list. When Noctis pulled away and went back to tonguing his hole, the loss of his kisses was almost physically painful.

"Noct, I'm going to--" he gasped, and Noctis took the cue to blindly reach up, uncannily accurate, and twist Ignis' left nipple hard between his fingers. Ignis cried out and came, his whole body lifting off the ground with the force of his orgasm; it took him several moments to catch his breath and by then Noctis was kneeling up between his legs, looking extremely self-satisfied.

"Gonna fuck you," he said happily. His cock jutted in the air, precum beaded at the tip-- human and average but perfect in every way. "Gonna make you howl, Iggy."

"Promises, promises," said Ignis. Noctis just grinned, teeth sharp and wicked, and made good on his word.


End file.
